


One Night Only

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Meant to Be [19]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She could be talking about it with her girlfriends right now.  It’s a known fact women talk about sex even more than we do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Only

“Oh c'mon,” Paul sipped his beer. “It’s not as if we all haven’t thought about it a time or two.”

“Or every other Tuesday.” Morgan finished.

“Exactly.” Paul pointed at his friend. “It’s not a crime; I bet women think about it too. I know they talk about it so we should be able to talk about it too. Its just a little harmless fun.”

“I don’t think about it.” Sam said, shaking his head and eating a chicken finger.

“Lies!” Paul exclaimed laughing.

“I'm serious.”

“Sam, I've known you for your whole life. Yeah, you went to church; yeah, you were a choir boy. It’s bullshit saying that you didn’t think about sex. You used to talk about fantasizing about Emily at least five times a day.”

“Did I?” Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“For almost three years.” Morgan replied. “You fantasized eighth grade until probably junior year of high school.”

“I'm thinking you stopped cuz you finally got laid.” Paul said.

“No comment.”

“It’s just a game, Sam.” Morgan said. “There's no point in lying and saying you don’t fantasize about sex. I'm sure you fantasize about your wife…she’s a very pretty woman. But there’s somebody else, down deep in your belly that you don’t feel quite comfortable admitting to. There always is.”

“If I don’t feel comfortable admitting to it, why would I tell you guys?” Sam asked.

“Cuz we’re your boys.” Paul replied. “C'mon, one night only, no holds barred, no one gets hurt; hell it can be a dream sequence if you want. But I know there’s someone, famous or maybe right next door. Tell us.”

“I live next door to the Morris’, neither of whom I fantasize about.” Sam said.

“Laurie Ann was a babe in high school.” Paul said snickering.

“I know who mine is and I'm not afraid to tell.” Morgan said.

“My man.” Paul put out his fist and Morgan hit it. “Tell it.”

“It’s Emily.”

“Prentiss?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.” Derek nodded. “She's been one of my best friends since junior high but I can admit to thinking she is hella fine. It would never work in the real world; we’re just meant to be friends. But in my one-night only fantasy, oh yeah…all night.”

“I love it.” Paul laughed, finishing his beer. He held it up for the barmaid, Sarah Fitzgerald, walking by and she nodded.

It was Thursday night, bowling night. The guys didn’t always come to The Elbow after bowling but something was wrong with the beer machine at the bowling alley. It wouldn’t be repaired until tomorrow so they probably bowled sober as stones for the first time in their lives. They had no choice but to go to the bar afterwards.

The Elbow had a good crowd, they always did, but the guys took up a back booth. Hotch wasn’t with them tonight. Jack had a summer cold and he didn’t feel comfortable leaving him with a babysitter. The toddler was clingy when he was sick.

“See Sam, it wasn’t that hard.” Morgan said.

“I know who I’d pick.” Paul said.

“Let’s hear it.” Morgan finished his beer too.

When Sarah returned, she had one for all three of them. Sam hurried and finished his so she could take them away. He thanked her, giving Paul the evil glare when he patted the twenty-something girl’s behind. She was the fraternal twin sister of Stephen Fitzgerald. Luckily the apple fell far from the tree and Sarah was nothing like him. She was attractive, sweet, and friendly. She worked at The Elbow for years and Sam knew she attended Hillsborough County Community College.

“I’d pick Bobbi.” Paul smiled and nodded.

“Baird?” Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“The one and only.”

“She’s a babe.” Morgan said.

“Exactly. She’s been a babe since high school, even though she was a few years behind us.”

“She’s dating your brother.” Sam reasoned.

“This is a fantasy Sam; that doesn’t matter. But he did give me just the information I need to send her right to the top of my list.”

“Tell me she's a freak.” Morgan said. “Is she a freak?”

“Don’t say it out loud.” Sam covered his ears. “I don’t want to know that guys; I really don’t. I like Bobbi.”

“So do I.” Paul and Derek said in unison.

“And you better believe I'm not gonna stop liking her because she's a tiger between the sheets.” Morgan grinned. “I can't believe Kyle told you a damn thing.”

“We talk once in a while about it. We’re guys, what do you expect. I've heard a few things here and there. She likes to experiment; she likes to play.”

“Damn.”

“I never needed to know that.” Sam said.

“That was the vaguest remark I could’ve ever made.” Paul replied. “I didn’t tell you anything.”

“Yet managed to say too much.”

“With Paul, I think it’s a gift.” Morgan said.

“I don’t know whether to thank you or deck you.”

They were laughing when Hotch walked up to the table and surprised all three of them.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked. “Is Jack OK?”

“He’s sound asleep. Emily told me to go; she hated I was missing my one night of the week out with friends. Anyway, I was sure if Jack woke up and wanted attention that he would accept Emily. You know how picky he can be when he’s not feeling well.”

“Hey Hotch.” Sarah came over to the table and smiled. “What’ll it be?”

“I’ll have bourbon with a beer back, Sarah, thanks.”

“No problem.”

When she walked away, Paul was still looking at her. Hotch told him to put his eyes back in his head.

“Her father is not that stable.” He said. “And he puts felons in sleeper holds all day. I'm sure he wouldn’t mind doing that to you.”

“What he doesn’t know won't hurt me.” Paul replied, grinning. “You're just in time to play our game buddy.”

“Uh oh.” Hotch sat down next to his best friend and grabbed a chicken finger. “I'm a little worried about your tone.”

“If you could have one night only, every fantasy fulfilled night with one person, who would it be?” Morgan asked. “No one finds out, no one gets hurt. She can be famous or the girl next door.”

“Oh dear lord.” Hotch closed his eyes.

“My sentiments exactly.” Sam said.

“C'mon Hotch, its us.” Paul said. “We won't tell anyone.”

“If it ever leaves this table I’ll kill you all.” Hotch replied.

They swore, crossed their hearts, and everything else. Sam was surprised Hotch was so eager to play along. He had an amazing, beautiful, sexy woman at home. Not that Paul didn’t with Meg, and Morgan has his pick of any woman he wanted anywhere. Yet they had their fantasy lives too and some of them weren't too shy to discuss them at length.

“It’s Zoë Hawkes, from the diner.”

“Hotch has a thing for redheads, huh?” Morgan asked, laughing.

“No.” he shook his head. Sarah came back with his beer and he thanked her. “I hardly know her and she’s like 23 if she’s a minute. But she’s cute, OK? And she wears tight sweaters in the winter.”

“I did notice the sweater thing.” Paul said.

“Of course you did.” Sam replied.

“There's no way you're getting away with not telling us now, Sam.” Morgan said. “It’s just a fantasy and they can't hurt you.”

“And Jessie can't hear you.” Paul added, laughing.

Sam glared at him but they could see there was no anger in his eyes.

“The thing is that you said famous or the girl next door and everyone picked someone from here in Newberry.” Sam replied. “That’s just too close.”

“Well I'm not gonna believe you if you say Halle Berry.” Morgan said.

“That’s a given for just about every man on the planet.” Hotch said.

“What he said.” Paul pointed to Hotch.

“I just…” Sam sighed. “If I do this I want your word on secrecy.”

“We’re your best friends in the world.” Morgan said. “We’d never rat you out.”

“No way.” Paul said.

“You know I wouldn’t.” Hotch said. “And I admitted to checking out a twenty-something girl in tight sweaters. Just tell us.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll say it. It’s…the Davenport twins.” Sam put his head down on the table as if he’d just confessed to beating a puppy. Hotch patted his head.

“Oh shit,” Morgan said. “Both of them?”

“Yes.” Sam mumbled.

“At the same time?” Paul asked.

“Yes.”

“Whoa!” Paul held up his arms like a referee announcing a touchdown. He and Morgan high-fived.

“Kassmeyer, I knew it.” Morgan said. “You got a touch of the freak in you.”

“Shut up.” Sam sat up and threw a balled up napkin at him.

“A healthy fantasy life is a good thing.” Paul said. “Have you ever talked to Jessie about it? She might be into that.”

“Bite your tongue.” Sam said.

“Why? You don’t want your wife to be a prude, man, believe me. Years of missionary sex will weigh on a man; we need variety. It’s the spice of life.”

“You get a lot of variety, Paul.” Hotch replied.

“Hey, I love my wife; you know that. I just…damn there are a lot of beautiful women in this world. They’re 51% of the population. All I'm saying is Sam should talk to Jessie about it. How does he know she thinks it’s disgusting? She could be talking about it with her girlfriends right now. It’s a known fact women talk about sex even more than we do.”

“It’s a fact.” Morgan nodded.

“Will you let me sleep on your couch, forever, after I admit to Jessie that I might fantasize about the Davenport twins?” Sam asked.

“Oh no, don’t use names man.” Paul replied. “That’s the sure way to end up with the shoe to the face. Just bring up threesomes…that’s all I'm saying.”

“No way.” Sam shook his head. “Jessie and I are fine, thanks.”

“Suit yourself.” Paul shrugged.

“Hotch, help.” Sam looked at his best friend.

“All I can tell you Sam is that a healthy conversation about sex and fantasy can lead to something quite nice. That’s all I'm saying.”

“OK Hotch, it looks like someone’s speaking from experience.” Morgan gave him a friendly punch.

“No comment.”

***

“How was bowling?” Jessie asked when Sam came into their bedroom that evening.

“Baby, what do you think about threesomes?”

“I'm sorry?” she looked up from her computer where she was paying bills online.

“Nothing.” Sam waved his hands. “I can't even believe...nevermind. Oh my God, Jess, I am so sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“I should never have said that.”

“Why?” she asked.

“Its inappropriate.” Sam replied.

“You are so cute.” She smiled. “We’re married. If you want to talk about threesomes, we can talk about it. Just wait until I pay the electric bill; I don’t want to type in the wrong numbers.”

“I don’t want to talk about threesomes. I really don’t.”

Sam began to undress. He put his jeans and tee shirt in the hamper, getting in bed in boxer briefs. He leaned his head on his wife’s shoulder and smiled when she gave him a kiss. Sam sighed, stroking her cheek.

“I love you, baby.”

“I love you too.”

“I love you heart and sternum.” Sam said.

Jessie kissed him again before going back to the computer. Sam just lay with his head on her shoulder. As soon as she was done he was going to see how much of her attention he could get.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna talk about threesomes?” Jessie asked.

“Is it true that women talk about sex more than men?” Sam countered with a question of his own.

“Mmm, I think it’s probably equal.”

“So, you talk to your friends about us?”

“Sure, why not?”

“I could think of a million reasons.”

“Sam, I've known the people I talk to about us all my life. My friends and I love to get together, crack a bottle of wine, watch a good movie, and just talk. We talk about everything, not just sex. But surely sex comes up. It came up when we were single and it still comes up now.”

“Do you guys talk about having sex with people who aren’t your husbands?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” Jessie asked, shutting down the laptop and putting it on the night stand. Sam moved over to his side of the bed, lying on his side. She slipped down under the sheet and looked at him. “Do you mean like infidelity?”

“No, no, not that. I mean like fantasies.”

“Oh you mean like Desi getting a pass if she ever runs into Justin Timberlake?”

“Yeah, that’s what I mean.” Sam nodded.

“Sure, we talk about that too. And threesomes.”

“Jess…”

“Hey, you never have to be shy with me. Remember?”

“Yeah.” Sam tried to smile as he nodded. “So say maybe I came to you and said I was interested in something like that and wanted to try it. You wouldn’t be repulsed?”

“No.” Jessie shook her head.

“Are you serious?”

“I'm serious, Sam. I can't see doing it every Tuesday but if you wanted it for your birthday or something, why not? Doing something different, crazy, is kinda fun.”

“But…another man or another woman?”

“Oh, a woman for sure. I wouldn’t be comfortable with another man.” Jessie said.

“But you'd be OK with another woman with me?” Sam covered his eyes. “This is insane; I can't talk about this.”

“OK, we don’t have to talk about it. You don’t have to be into everything. There are probably close to five million ways to have sexual fun. My friends say we’re a little vanilla…I can live with that. If you wanna play, I wanna play too Sam.”

“I just don’t want you to get bored with me.”

“I would never because I love you. When you touch me, I'm always excited. You're not bored with me, are you?”

“Absolutely not, baby.” Sam took her face in his hands. “I am so attracted to you and I have been for so long. Getting to fall asleep with you in my arms,” he grinned. “I'm the luckiest man alive. I love that top drawer full of sweet, silky, lacy things that you wear for me. You’re my fantasy, Jessie. You have been for quite some time.”

“I like hearing that.”

“I mean it.” he kissed her.

Jessie smiled as Sam pulled her closer. He shivered when she ran her fingers up his back. Something was on Sam’s mind right now and it had nothing to do with the Davenport twins. It was all about the beautiful woman in his arms; the one he waited his whole life for.

The one he would spend the rest of his life loving and satisfying. She was the one who always trembled when she was naked beneath him. He fell in love with her again every time she did that. Tonight was no different.

“Tell me something you want, Jessie.” He whispered. “Anything you want.”

“I want you. We can talk about other things tomorrow, right now I just wanna be loved.”

“You are always loved, sweet thing.”

Jessie smiled and surrendered to Sam’s affection. There were things she thought about, he knew that. She knew Sam was shy and found it hard to express himself when sex was the topic. Jessie used to be the same way but with him she wanted to talk about everything. She wanted to try everything, experiment, have fun, and be sexy.

She had time to get him used to being more expressive. It wasn’t as if he didn’t satisfy her. That wasn’t even a question. But she was quite curious to find out just how awesome it could be when he let go completely. Sam wanted to, she wanted him to, and he would. It wouldn’t be tonight but they had many more nights to enjoy themselves.

***

  



End file.
